


Keep the Secret

by avalotsnow



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, extra smutty prompt, is mentioned, you have secrets too but you don’t have to hide…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalotsnow/pseuds/avalotsnow
Summary: Elsa knows who she is and knows what she can't be. She is different enough as it is and she can't do this to Anna. But can Maren change her mind?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Keep the Secret

‘You’re the most secretive person I’ve ever met,’ Maren said.

Surprised, Elsa looked up from the herbs she was grinding up for dinner. It wasn’t that Maren was wrong, it’s just that there seemed to be no particular reason to bring it up right now.

‘Am I grinding these herbs in a secretive way?’ Elsa asked.

‘No,’ Maren said as she sat down next to Elsa, ‘but I was thinking about what I know about you and I realised it’s not much and Anna told me most of it.’

‘Well, be sure to take everything she said with a pinch of salt.’

‘So you’re not the most amazing woman in the world?’

‘I decidedly am not.’

‘I don’t know,’ Maren said, pretending to think about it. ‘I actually think she might be onto something with that one.’

Elsa stopped mid-grind. That sounded an awful lot like Maren thought she was the most amazing woman in the world. Restarting the grind, Elsa dismissed the thought because why would Maren think that.

‘Everybody has secrets,’ she said instead.

‘Yeah, probably, but it’s good to share them.’

‘I understand you would say that,’ Elsa said, ‘since you have secrets too, but you don’t have to hide… It’s not quite the same for me.’

‘Why not?’

Elsa sighed. Maren would never understand, because no-one could know what it was like to be born into a world in which you don’t fit in in so many ways, but constantly have to play a role so you don’t offend or hurt anyone.

‘Look,’ Maren said. ‘You don’t have to explain. I’ll go help inside and leave you be.’

Frustrated with herself, Elsa finished grinding the herbs and got ready for dinner. Maren chose to sit far enough away from her at dinner so that they didn’t have to talk and after they had finished eating, Maren seemed to have vanished. Elsa returned to her goahti at the edge of the village and tried to read, but the conversation with Maren kept distracting her. Why did she have to be so uncommunicative? She really liked Maren, so why was it so hard for her to get that across.

Just as Elsa was contemplating leaving the goahti to find Maren, there was a knock on her door. Opening it Elsa was surprised to find Maren standing there. After a few awkward seconds, Elsa invited her in and they sat down on her bed.

‘I want to clear the air,’ Maren said. ‘Things were a bit weird before and I want to clear some things up.’

‘I’m sorry I was weird,’ Elsa said.

‘I didn’t say you were weird, the conversation just didn’t go as I had hoped.’

It was news to Elsa that Maren started conversations with her, hoping they would lead to a specific place. If she just told Elsa where she wanted to go, that might actually make things a lot easier.

‘I like you, Elsa,’ Maren said, ‘and I think you like me, but I’m not sure how much or in what way so I’ve been sort of dancing around the topic to try and find out, but I’m done with that and I’m just going to be direct. Is that okay?’

‘Ehm, sure?’ 

‘When I wake up the first thing I think about is you. Whenever I see you, I want to kiss you. I think about you all the time. I can’t tell you how often a new recruit has landed a punch on me in training because I was daydreaming about you. I think about the future a lot and I want you in it. By my side. But I have no idea what you think of this?’

For a few long moments, Elsa was silent. This was just like Maren: open and honest. And she was the opposite of her: closed and secretive. So Elsa made a decision.

‘Can I answer your other question first?’

‘Sure,’ Maren said, but Elsa could tell she was nervous so she reached out to hold her hand.

‘I think I was seven when I was first made aware of what is required of a queen. Marry well and produce an heir. I didn’t want that, but my mother said I would one day. But then the accident happened and in my isolation, all talk of marriage seized.

‘This didn’t bother me because the longer I lived in fear of my powers, the more undeserving of love I felt. Anna did want to marry though and wanted children so perhaps my parents felt the Arendelle family tree was secure through her. I never asked and then they died.

‘After they died I became aware of how many marriage offers had been made already and they continued to come and they made me feel awful when they did. I read stories about princes and princesses falling in love and it all felt so foreign to me.

‘I figured I wasn’t made for love. But then my coronation happened and at the end I had Anna again. And I met other people and felt the touch of other humans again after not touching anyone for over ten years and people didn’t fear my powers, but loved them and me.

‘And yet, my feelings about the idea of marriage didn’t change. Then one day, a queen from one of the southern lands came to Arendelle and life was never the same. All the things from romance novels that I had dismissed as poppycock became real to me. It changed me and when she left I remained changed.

‘For the first time I allowed myself to notice things like the beauty of the woman who worked in the library, the way some women move their hips or stroke their hair, but I was painfully aware that as queen I could never do more than look. I struggled with the realisation that I was different once again.

‘I read about people like me and the horrendous way they are treated. So I put this secret in the box that had successfully kept my other secret for so many years and vowed to never open it. And then I heard the voice and I met you.’

Elsa paused for the first time since she started speaking to look Maren in the eyes. She could see hope there and it was with great pain that Elsa had to crush those hopes.

‘But Maren, you need to understand that while I am no longer queen, I am still a member of the royal family and I can’t do this to Anna.’

‘What exactly would you be doing to Anna? Anna adores you and wants you to be happy.’

‘I know,’ Elsa said, ‘I know, and she would support me no matter what and fight anyone who doesn’t and in doing so she will bring the kingdom of Arendelle to its knees and it will be my doing.’

‘So you are going to deny yourself, and us, a chance to be happy and in love to protect the kingdom.’

‘That is my duty.’

‘I believe you owe something to yourself as well,’ Maren said. ‘You deserve more than this.’

‘Maybe,’ Elsa said, ‘but I have caused the kingdom enough grief. I can spare them this.’

Tears were streaming down Maren’s face and every trace of hope had vanished. Her shoulders hung low in defeat and Elsa couldn’t stop herself from taken Maren into her arms. After holding each other for a while, Maren leaned back and placed her forehead against Elsa’s.

‘One night,’ Maren said. ‘Let’s be together for one night and then we will never discuss it again.’

Elsa felt something inside her stir. She wanted Maren and wanted to feel what it was like to be with her, but she feared she would never be able to walk away. Yet, she felt herself nod and Maren’s lips found hers and Elsa melted against her.

Maren pushed Elsa onto the bed gently and kissed her more deeply. As Maren’s tongue played with hers, Elsa moaned. Maren’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, as Elsa’s desire to feel more of Maren bubbled to the surface.

‘May I?’ Elsa asked, tugging at Maren’s shirt.

Maren sat up and removed her shirt and Elsa immediately started pulling of the binding around her chest. Once her breasts were released Elsa wasted no time and covered Maren’s dark nipple with her mouth. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive nub, Elsa tried to commit Maren’s every reaction to memory.

After a quick struggle with her trousers, Maren was completely naked and Elsa let her hands and eyes wander. Maren’s dark skin became even more beautiful under her pale hands.

Grinding against her with increased intensity Maren asked, ‘can you take off- ?’ And before Maren could finish her question Elsa had melted her clothes and she pressed her naked body against Maren’s.

Maren moved back and Elsa was shocked to see the desire in Maren’s eyes. She had not known she could make anyone feel that way. 

‘You are so sexy,’ Maren growled before attaching herself to Elsa’s throat. 

Moving down with bold licks and gentle kisses, Maren settled between Elsa’s legs. Her hands still stroking every part they could reach until they landed on Elsa’s breasts. With a quick squeeze to warn her, Maren lowered her mouth onto Elsa’s centre.

Without any hesitation, Maren licked along the length of her centre as Elsa moaned between ragged breaths. Finding Elsa’s sensitive nub, Maren sucked gently.

‘Oh,’ Elsa moaned, ‘that feels so good. More, I want more.’

‘Patience,’ Maren said, before giving Elsa’s clit a little lick. ‘We wouldn’t want you to come too quickly.’

For the next few minutes, Maren licked and sucked, bringing Elsa closer to the edge each time but not quite over it, until Elsa started begging. With a final suck, Elsa came, bucking against Maren’s mouth as waves of pleasure shook her body.

Once the final waves had subsided Maren kissed her way up Elsa’s body and kissing her deeply.

‘That was amazing,’ Elsa said.

‘Good,’ Maren said, ‘and we’re not done yet.’

Maren moved her hand down Elsa’s body and slid her fingers through her folds. After a few quick strokes, Maren pushed two fingers inside, causing Elsa to moan with pleasure. 

‘You feel so good, Elsa. You’re so wet and warm and it feels so good to be inside you,’ Maren whispered in Elsa’s ear.

Within a few strokes, Elsa came again moving her entire body against Maren’s. When she recovered from a second intense orgasm, Maren was moving against her, while kissing her neck. Elsa could feel how wet Maren was against her leg and quickly slipped a hand down to cup her.

Even before she moved her fingers through Maren’s folds, it was obvious how aroused she was. Experimenting with a single finger, Elsa opened Maren up to her and she felt her wetness coat her finger. A renewed rush of desire flowed through her.

Elsa added a second finger and moved up and down through her folds. The angle was a little awkward so Elsa pushed Maren onto her back and Maren’s legs fell open for her. Seeing her wet centre haloed by dark curls was intoxicating. Elsa returned her fingers to Maren’s centre.

‘Please, Elsa,’ Maren said. ‘Put your fingers inside me, I am so ready.’

Elsa did not need to be told twice and slipped two fingers inside. The arousal she felt at being inside Maren and causing her such pleasure took Elsa by surprise. Something primal took over as she moved her fingers inside Maren.

It didn’t feel like enough though and Elsa wanted more. She wanted to make Maren hers, even if it was just for one night and as if guided by instinct, Elsa crawled down between Maren’s legs and sucked her clit into her mouth.

Maren’s cries of pleasure became more intense, but less coherent until she was silent for a moment before releasing a long and deep moan of pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her.

Elsa kept licking, sucking and stroking as Maren rode out her orgasm and then she slowed down, but Maren wasn’t done.

‘Please keep going,’ Maren said, sounding out of breath. ‘I want more.’

Speeding up her fingers and returning her mouth to Maren’s clit, Elsa made Maren come again. Maren’s hands were in her hair as she came and the slight pain she felt as Maren pulled her hair, fuelled Elsa’s desire even more.

Crawling back up Maren’s body, Elsa attacked Maren’s mouth and kissed her wildly as she rocked her body against Maren’s. Moving their legs between each other’s they rocked their centres together until they both came again and fell against each other.

Without saying much more than a few sweet sentiments, Maren took Elsa into her arms and held her as they fell asleep.

Elsa woke up before Maren the next morning and felt her heart break at the thought of what she had to do. For a moment she contemplated offering Maren a secret relationship of some sort but that wasn’t fair to Maren. She deserved more. When Maren woke up she said very little, but right before leaving Maren asked her if she was sure. Knowing she would never be able to say yes, Elsa just nodded.

The next few days Elsa avoided Maren as much as possible, but in the weeks that followed it became clear that Maren was going to keep her word and not bring it up. But for many months Elsa would catch Maren looking at her with a look of longing though, and every time Elsa would look away.

Elsa knew Maren wouldn’t wait forever, but it still stung when she started courting a young woman from a neighbouring tribe. Even though she seemed perfectly nice, Elsa hated her with a fierce passion. For a while Elsa spent more time in Arendelle, the kingdom that she scarified so much for but most of the time she was there she couldn’t remember why.

A few years passed and Maren was happy leading the tribe with her wife and their new son by her side and Anna was thriving as queen of a peaceful and prosperous kingdom. It’s all for the best, Elsa told herself as she travelled deeper into Athohallan. This is what Elsa wanted, right? And she was happy. Well, she was mostly happy, wasn’t she?

‘Show it to me again,’ Elsa said as she reached the hall of memories.

But as she looked at her snowy self in Maren’s snowy arms, she knew that real happiness was a thing of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the extra prompt and I thought 'hey, why not' and I truly can't tell you why it took such a dark turn. You might think I had a bad day but I didn't. It was lovely. So my apologies for this!


End file.
